Basketcase
by Surfergirlpunk
Summary: My 1st fan fic, basically women keep getting killed, & they have to find a pattern & find out who's next, or else... Ok, I'm not good with summaries.
1. First Date

AN: My 1st attempt at a fan fic, please read & review(r&r)!!! :D

CHAPTER 1

Heather Aardvark clicked on the SEND button. Then," YOUR MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT " popped on the screen. Heather said out loud, "finally, I can get the computer to work." She looked around the living room and thought about how glad she was to be back in Malibu. She moved out of Malibu right after she graduated from Lawrenstein High School. Then she moved to Florida and went to Tampa Bay College.

Heather looked around the living room again. Heather immediately thought of her Interior Decorator. When she moved in, she didn't have enough time to decorate her new home, so she hired an Interior Decorator to do the job. Her Interior Decorator did a good job in her living room. Her living room was full of real and fake plants (like palm trees). Her computer sits in the corner of the room, next to a Cherry bookcase. Ivory carpet lies on the wooden floor. Couches and armchairs help fill the room.

Heather looked at her watch; it was 5 o' clock. She went into the kitchen and smelled the faint aroma of yesterday's coffee. She then went into the walk-in pantry and got out a package of buttered popcorn. She went to the microwave, set it for 4 minutes, and then went back into the living room.

Heather looked outside of the big bay window and listened. She heard the ocean's gentle rolling waves. She then went to her computer and sat down. She was just about to start typing again, but she heard a noise behind her. She turned around. "Hello, is anybody there?" she asked. Of course, no one answered her. So, she just shrugged & started typing again.

The knife that the guy in the ski mask held was gleaming in the little sunlight that was left. It was sunset. Then the ski mask guy just took his knife and gently put the knife right next to Heather's right shoulder blade, hardly touching her. Heather jumped up & turned around. She saw the guy wearing the ski mask, clutching the knife and screamed. She turned around & ran. But she was too late. The ski mask guy grabbed her by the shoulders and started to stab her in the neck, shoulders, and back. Heather then thought of an idea. She started to punch & kick him. But soon she was out of energy. Suddenly she fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. The guy in the ski mask then ran far, far away from the house, or so we think.

"I would say that the cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the scapula, neck, and back," said Pathologist Amanda Bently. "This couldn't have been a suicide because the angle is wrong. She would have had to break her arm in order to stab herself like this."

"So this was probably a murder." Questioned homicide cop/detective Steve Sloan.

"Oh, yes. I would definitely call this as a murder." Said Amanda.  
"This woman was brutally murdered, " Amanda stated. "Come look at her back." She told Steve. "Look at all of the puncture wounds, this was a gruesome murder. I'll bet she suffered a lot."

"Well, it looks like I have another case on my hands." Said Steve tiredly.


	2. Swallow the knife

CHAPTER 2

SWALLOW THE KNIFE

"First, we'll have to go to her house, then we'll have to see if she has any living relatives, and then­­­­------," said Dr. Mark Sloan.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital, working?" questioned Steve Sloan, cutting off his father's sentence.

"I am working. I'm trying to find Heather Aardvark's C.O.D." replied Mark.

""You already know her C.O.D. She died of multiple stab wounds to the neck, back, and scapula," said Steve.

"Well, I'm trying to find out who killed her," said Mark.

"But that's my job," whined Steve.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job at it," replied Mark teasingly.

"Whatever. I'm going to Heather's house, do you want to come with?" asked Steve.

"I thought you'd never ask," retorted Mark, grinning.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Steve and Mark arrived at the victim's house at about one o'clock in the afternoon. They went inside the house.

"Now, Dad. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING! This is a crime scene," said Steve.

"Okay, I won't touch _anything_," said Mark.

"Okay then. Now what do you expect to find? The police already searched her house, and they didn't find anything," Steve stated.

"Yes, but they weren't looking for the same thing that I'm looking for," retorted Mark.

"Well, what are you looking for?" asked Steve.

"The murder weapon," Mark calmly replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Dad, come on. The murderer probably took the knife with him,"

By now, Mark and Steve were in the living room/study; the scene of the crime. Mark started looking through some file cabinets. In them was some file folders. Then, Mark took out two pairs of surgical rubber gloves.

"Here," Mark said to Steve.

"You're always prepared, aren't you?" questioned Steve, smiling.

"Yep! Boy Scout for life!" Mark responded, grinning.

Steve and Mark put on the gloves and went back to work searching the numerous file cabinets.

"Hey, Steve. I think I found something," said Mark, a few minutes later.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"It's a knife and it's covered in blood. How much do you want to bet that it's Heather's blood on it?" replied Mark.

"Good work, Dad. Let me call it in," said Steve, as he slid his cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Thanks to Christiangirl for being my first reviewer. Now please review and tell me if you like it, hate it, or if you have any questions about my story. Also, suggestions are greatly appreciated. 


	3. I Miss You

AN: Ok, here's chapter 3. But a few things first:

All of the chapters are going to be song titles. So if you like a song and you want me to possibly use it in my story, then put it in the review.

Also, if you like one of the chapter titles(song titles), and you want to know who sings it, then just write me a review andlet me know.

Or if you don't understand why I picked a certain title for a chapter, then write me a review andlet me know.

And finally, I'm going to try and update every3 weeks. But, as every writer knows, it's not that easy to write, and writer's block is always hanging around somewhere in your head.Okay, now read, review, andenjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Diagnosis Murder, they're the property of NBC. I only own the killer and Heather Aardvark(so far; wink, wink).

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I Miss You

"You were right Dad. The blood on that knife was Heather Aardvark's. We've got the murder weapon, now all we need is the murderer."

"Yeah. Steve, let's go talk to Amanda. I want to take a look at Heather Aardvark's autopsy again."

"Okay, sure Dad."

When Mark and Steve got to Community General Hospital, they went straight to the Pathology Lab. There they found Amanda sitting at her desk and looking through a microscope.

"Hi Amanda."

"Oh, hi Mark, hi Steve."

"Hey Amanda, could we take another look at Heather Aardvark's autopsy?"

"Yeah, sure Steve." Amanda got up from her desk, went to a file cabinet, leafed through some files, and then handed Steve a file folder containing Heather Aardvark's autopsy. Since there were a few chairs in Amanda's Pathology lab, Steve and Mark sat down in them and started to look at Heather's autopsy.

"Amanda, could we please look at Heather Aardvark's body so we can see some of the stab wounds?" Mark asked.

"Sure, of course." Amanda went to the back of her Pathology lab, opened a door and walked into the morgue. There was a door connecting Amanda's lab and the morgue, so Amanda could easily get a body and examine it in her laboratory.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Steve, that was Amanda." So Mark and Steve ran into the morgue.

"What happened?" Steve asked Amanda.

"I just opened the door to her cubbyhole and pulled out the tray and she was gone!" Amanda sobbed.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Steve asked.

"Gone-she's not in her tray anymore. What could have happened to her?" Amanda asked Mark and Steve.

"I don't know, she couldn't have just gotten up and walked away by herself" Steve stated.

"No, she couldn't have. I'll bet that someone took her, probably the killer." Mark retorted.

"Dad, you have a solution for everything, don't you?"

"Yep." Mark answered.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It's pretty easy to read, but I'm going to make it harder to read, don't worry! There will probably be some swearing andaction coming in the next chapter or two. Now press the little button andtell me what you think! 


	4. When I Come Around

Here's chapter 4. I'm sorry it took so long! I've had a lot of homework and I recently joined a sports team, so I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. But I'll try to update the next chapter in 2 or 3 weeks. Okay! Now read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

WHEN I COME AROUND

"Why do you think someone would steal a body? It's already dead," said Steve.

"Well, why else would it be gone?" asked Mark.

"I don't know. Maybe you could ask some of the staff. I'll go find Jesse, and I'll ask him if he knows where the body is," Steve said.

"Okay. I'll ask around. Are you okay, Amanda?"

"Yes. You go ask around. I'll be right here," sniffled Amanda.

Jesse is 26 years old and is a doctor at Community General Hospital. He is a good friend of Mark, Steve, and Amanda. Sometimes when Mark helps Steve with his homicide cases, Jesse and Amanda will help too. Now was one of those times.

First Mark went to the front desk and asked the receptionist if someone took Heather Aardvark's body for examination. She replied no, but that she wasn't sure because she had just gotten on duty half an hour earlier. Mark said thank you and then went in an elevator.

While he was in the elevator, he overheard a couple of interns discussing an upcoming quiz that they would have to take in class. Mark knew what quiz they were talking about. They were talking about the quiz where they had to look at a dead body and then figure out how that person had died. Then a thought occurred to Mark.

DING! The elevator finally stopped on the third floor and Mark stepped out of the elevator and onto the white tile floor. He went straight to Dr. Johnson's classroom. Dr. J (as he was known to the interns and med students) was a colleague a very good friend of Mark's.

"Well, hello Mark. Good to see you again," said Dr. J.

"Hello, George. You know that quiz you'll be giving your students on the dead body? Do you know whose body that is?" questioned Mark.

"Yes. I believe that's the body of a woman named Heather Aardvark." replied Dr. J.

"Ok. Just out of curiosity, what time are you giving that quiz?"

"Oh, in about……4 hours."

"Ok, would I be able to borrow her to re-examine her?"

"Sure. I just have to finish up a few things with her and you can send someone to pick her up in a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Mark rushed back to the Pathology Lab and told Amanda and Steve what he found about Heather Aardvark's body.

"So, we can examine her body in a few minutes," Steve clarified.

"Yes. I'll go page Jesse and have him get her body from Dr. J."

Mark went to the phone, paged Jesse, and then they waited in silence until Jesse called them back. He called two minutes later and Mark asked him to get Heather Aardvark's body and bring it to the morgue.

Fifteen minutes after the call, a young, sandy-haired man of twenty-six came into the morgue wheeling a gurney. This young man was Jesse Travis, a doctor who was also really good friends with Mark, Steve, and Amanda. He was known to make quite a few of the nurses heads' turn as he walked by. He never _could_ get a girlfriend though.

"Hello Jesse. Thanks for getting her body," said Mark.

"No problem."

"We're going to re-examine her body. You're welcome to stay if you like," Mark said with a friendly smile.

"Okay. Sure," said Jesse.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Ten minutes later, Mark, Steve, Amanda, and Jesse had their gloves on and were ready to begin.

"As I told you earlier Steve, she died of stab wounds to the neck, back, and scapula," recalled Amanda.

"Yeah. Dad, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe something about her or the way that she was murdered would tell us something about the killer."

"Ok. Let's see. Her tox screen came back clean. So she wasn't a drug or alcohol addict," said Amanda.

"Did she have any tattoos?" Jesse questioned.

"Nothing with boyfriends' names or a family crest or anything that would give us a clue about the identity of the killer. She only had a tattoo of a purple fairy on her right ankle," replied Amanda.

"Ok. Well, let's look at the stab wounds then," suggested Mark.

Amanda pulled back the sheet and, with Steve and Jesse's help, turned her body onto its stomach.

"You say neck, back, and scapula?" Amanda nodded. "It's got to be her left scapula then, and most of the stab wounds are on the left side of her neck and back," Mark said.

"So what you're saying," Jesse said, "is that the killer is right-handed."

"Exactly Jesse," Mark grinned.

"I'm going to call the Captain. Good work guys."

* * *

Finally, another chapter finished! First, some thank-yous and comments!

Plant Pot: Yes, you're right about the whole 'Cops would have found the murder weapon' thing. I guess I just figured they wouldn't have thought that the killer would have left the knife behind. And I really appreciate your opinion and your comments. :) Also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it just takes a lot of work.

Tigger: Thanks!

Ann: Thanks!

Daisyangel: Yep! That's exactly why I chose the song title. By the way, blink-182 sings "I Miss You".

Now please review. I love to hear what everyone has to say about the latest chapter. :)


End file.
